Sexo como poesia
by S.R. Kings
Summary: Era sempre igual.  - "Porque você não me escuta?" - " É sexo como poesia. Da tragédia vem o encantamento."


**.**

_Então ... isso é uma pequena escrita, feita a algum tempo na verdade e que estava esquecida mas que me aquieceu o coração quando relida, por isso resolvi postar, espero que vocês me deem opiniões, pois a autora que vos fala carece de alguma inspiração..._

**.**

O barulho da madeira rangendo sob as costas era tentadoramente errado. O farfalhar do tecido sobre a pele era deliberadamentedesejoso e os sentidos aguçados eram enlouquecedoramente inconseqüentes.

O silencio era conspirador, e até mesmo o cheiro de antigos conhecimentos registrados e guardados em velhos livros fazia tudo mais alucinógeno naquela biblioteca, principalmente quando apenas murmúrios e respiração errática eram a trilha de fundo para uma cena excitante.

De mãos devastando cabelos, de unhas raspando pele, de boca se movendo quase sem sons de voz, de toque elétrico , de pele com pele, de desejo não pronunciado em palavras, de tesão gritante em puro silencio, de fogo, não, de lava, queimando tudo que vê pela frente.

Se sexo é poesia, tudo ali era só poesia não recitada em bela voz ou em bom tom, só em linguagem corporal, animal, carnal.

Sexo. Desejo. Loucura.

_"Sou só um corpo em combustão  
>Queimando sem controle<br>Ao sabor do vento que sopra  
>Alimentando ainda mais<br>O fogo que arde em mim"_

As mãos dela estavam nos cabelos dele, desarrumando, desgrenhando, _devastando._ Suas unhas bem feitas e pintadas estavam nas costas dele,por baixo da camiseta cinza tocando a pele dele, pegando, arranhando, _raspando. _Sua boca estava se movendo junto com outra boca e tudo que podia fazer era murmurar e gemercontra a boca quente dele, _quase sem sons de voz._ As mãos começaram a descer pelas costas devastadas pelas unhas e o toque era simplesmente, puramente _elétrico._ Sentiu uma mão grande pegar com força em sua coxa e levanta-la até um quadril cobiçoso e tudo que pode fazer foi gemer em aprovação quando a mão deslizou mais acima em sua coxa, por baixo do tecido, tocando e explorando, _pele com pele._ A boca foi largada pelo pescoço e finalmente um som quase formado deixou os lábios e inferno! O gemido engasgado parecia-se plenamente com o nome dele. A moagem então,tornou-se mais intensa de repente, os ofegos dele tornaram-se rosnados e a mão em sua coxa pegou mais firme, a outra mão foi parar na curva da nuca e olhos foram encarar olhos. Escuridão. Desejo escuro, só escrito, talhado em verde e só mostrado no olhar, nem mesmo precisava ser _pronunciado. _O segundo em que se encarraram pareceu minuto e então hora e nada mais existia. Um dedo veio desenhar o contorno da boca e a borda dos lábios inchados e vermelhos enquanto eram comidos por um olhar verde efervescente, ao mesmo tempo que um olhar chocolate analisava a outra boca, os outros lábios cheios e semiabertos que era um convite para o pecado da luxuria e que invadiu sua mente e evadiu seu senso de realidade. Um pensamento gritou _foda-se!_e o outro _dane-se!_ E os lábios tomaram o dedo todo dentro da boca no mesmo momento em que um terceiro pensamento gritou _chupe! _O olhar verde ergueu-se dos lábios pelo rosto até o olhar chocolate e tudo que havia ali era trepidante. O olhar efervescente virou escaldante e então _era fogo_ e finalmente _era lava _que _queimava_ seu mundo todo. E tudo isso em apenas segundos.

O dedo dentro da boca foi deslizando lentamente para fora , mas não todo, porque em algum lugar no caminho ele foi posto para dentro colidindo com força contra os lábios. Sucção. E isso deixou _louco._

O dedo foi tirado da boca rapidamente, lábio inferior foi preso entre os dentes, perna foi do quadril para o chão, saia foi da coxa para a cintura e calcinha deixou de existir em pedaços rasgados, largados na madeira do assoalho e acompanhados por um pequeno grito de surpresa. Mãos fortes sobre a pele branca apalpando e moendo e levantando e então pernas enlaçadas em outra cintura, barulho de metal rangendo em abertura e mais farfalhar de tecido sendo abandonado no chão. Um corpo jogado levemente para cima para encaixar-se seguramente entre braços fortes e quentes. Calor era a palavra. Êxtase também. Porém loucura era a sensação.

De pele arrepiada, de corpo tremendo, de núcleo derretendo carne lenta e dolorosamente excitante. De palavras sussurradas maliciosamente em ouvidos vermelhos do ataque de lábios sobre o lóbulo. De deslizamento, preenchimentoe felicidade. De umponto dentro de si mesma que era o próprio céu e inferno na terra. De devaneio, despertar e enfrentar.

Sua feminilidade era sentida em forma de chama, pronta pra queimar a carne e consumir, _a pele arrepiou-se_. Sentia a invasão perto, perto demais, podia sentir o calor crescente a raspar as bordas e a mente não conseguia registrar muita coisa, senão a sensação de querer, de precisar, de chamar silenciosamente. Quando começou a sentir além das bordas, o invadir em si, o violar, o esticar, o delicioso preencher no corpo e na alma,_tremeu,_ lentamente e os olhos foram semicerrados e os lábios semiabertos com a expectativa. Uma boca veio sugar o lóbulo do ouvido e sussurrar maliciosamente "_Você é minha!" _e então o _sentir. _Deslizamento em umidade, forte e rápido , tocando no fundo e fazendo gemer e ofegar e quase gritar , preenchendo todo pedaço, todo lugar e toda parte para depois retirar-se e voltar com sensação redobrada em cada movimento. Não satisfeito, seu quadril começou a mover-se por si próprio acompanhando e completando o outro movimento, o mover era alucinante, o moer era enlouquecedor e o gemer torturante, por segundos, minutos, horas até que um ponto foi tocado, um pequeno sentir, um toque de carne, um toque de conhecer, um toque de padecer. Porque padeceu, na sensação daquele pequeno ponto sendo tocado, despertado, em cada terminal nervoso do corpo, em cada pelo da pele, em cada canto, em todo lugar, no tempo e no espaço inteiro. Grito, gemidos, rosnados, cabeça erguida para o teto afundando na madeira atrás de si, olhos fechados, lábios que pronunciavam um "O" sem som, unhas trilhando na pele, pernas apertando e feminilidade convulsionando. Devaneio. Perdição. Se deixar levar e apenas sentir. Languidez e então morbidez. Pernas moles, coxas molhadas, um rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço, ar quente batendo na pele e dedos emaranhando-se em fios. Mais segundos, minutos, talvez horas e finalmente, olhos abertos, olhar focado, um rosto retirado da curva do pescoço fitando com um olhar verde de _sinto muito._ Uma mente estalando. Compreensão. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

Devia saber, devia acostumar-se. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ainda assim, nunca doía do mesmo jeito.

Braços desabraçaram-se, pernas desenlaçaram-se e mãos desemaranharam-se. Tecido cinza foi resgatado para baixo, jeans preto para cima e metal foi fechado. Mão apoiou-se na madeira, saia voltou para coxa, blusa foi arrumada e calcinha foi recolhida, mas não podia mais ser reposta, já que simplesmente não existia mais.

**"Na cabeça a vontade ****_  
><em>****De te aninhar em meu peito ****_  
><em>****Sentir tua pele, teu respirar ****_  
><em>****Teu corpo nu em meus braços ****_  
><em>****No puro êxtase do depois"**

Um olhar chocolate encontrou um olhar verde acusador. Um queixo foi erguido de leve. Nunca sucumbiu a intimidação antes e por certo não começaria agora. Olhos verdes estreitaram-se.

Confronto.

"Porque você esta aqui?"- ela perguntou enfrentando a hostilidade do verde em seu olhar. Ele continuou olhando-a. Silêncio.

**"Quando enfim tudo se acaba ****_  
><em>****Você se veste e vai embora ****_  
><em>****Deixa teu cheiro impregnado ****_  
><em>****E uma brasa no meu corpo ****_  
><em>****Aguardando o teu retorno**

**Pra queimar tudo de novo"**

"Porque você fez isso novamente?" – ela não desistira tão fácil. Mais silêncio. – "Porque você faz isso de novo e de novo e de novo?"- sua voz começava a se tornar um pequeno rosnado. Um juramento. Manter o controle.

Olhos de um verde escuro, quase preto. Um suspiro.

"Porque você não repete?"- ele finalmente falou sem tirar seus olhos do chocolate incandescido.

Outro suspiro. Ela percebeu porém, que este não era dele. Era sempre igual.

"Porque você não me escuta?" – ela rangeu para ele. – "Mesmo assim vou voltar a repetir. Isto ..." – _nós _– " É sexo como poesia. Da tragédia vem o encantamento."- ela disse como se aquilo fosse a resposta para tudo.

Firmamento do olhar.

Ele sabia que não era assim e desconfiava que ela também sabia. Só precisava de uma admissão. Era só uma porra de uma admissão caralho! Porque não poderia ser assim?

E como ela se desencostou da estante feita de madeira nobre e passou por ele, ela parou ao seu lado, ombro-a-ombro. Ele continuou olhando para frente, como se ela continuasse la onde estava a um segundo atrás.

Ela observou seu maxilar bem feito e a barba rala sobre ele. Realmente uma pena que não poderia ser assim.

Colocou seus lábios muito próximo ao ouvido dele.

"E tanto quanto eu sei que aceitar a tragédia é inaceitável... eu não posso me livrar disso." – _porque eu te amo._

Depositou um beijo no lóbulo da orelha dele e os dois fecharam os olhos no mesmo instante. Baixou a cabeça por um momento antes de seguir para a porta da biblioteca vazia. Que ele comprara para ela, pensando nela, em nome dela e ela nem mesmo sabia.

Mas era sempre assim. Coisas demais guardadas dentro. Palavras ao vento e sexo transbordando algo que tinha que ser escondido a baixo da superfície de ambos.

Pelo menos de um. Ela pensou para si mesma.

E mais palavras carregadas, saída dolorosa e angustia até que um, ou ambos voltasse para isso. De novo, de novo e de novo. Só porque não podia dizer.

Ele não podia, porque ela já tinha admitido. Embora negasse a fazê-lo novamente.

Caminhando para a porta, ela suspirou. Era sempre igual.

Ela tocou na maçaneta. Pensaria sobre isso esta noite como em todas as outras, porém pensaria de maneira diferente. Basta.

Estava dando as costas. Dizendo adeus.

"Isabella" – Essa voz soou e era quase irreconhecível como sendo a voz dele. Ele nunca possuiu tal cota de sentimento para haver tantas coisas no timbre da sua voz como havia agora.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele por sobre o ombro nesse momento. E então tudo muda.

Porque foram três coisas. Três pequenas coisas que muitos julgam insignificantes. Escritas como lagrimas em olhos verdes.

Uma mão estendida. Uma caixa pequena. Um homem de joelhos.

"Edward."- saiu como um suspiro sôfrego de surpresa e alegria e muitas coisas mais.

Ela parou e fechou os olhos gravando a fogo em sua memória aquele olhar. E tudo seria diferente .

_Sexo é como poesia. Da tragédia vem o encantamento._

Talvez ela esti_ve_sse errada, talvez todos estivessem, talvez sexo não fosse assim. A citação _casava_ melhor com amor.

E então ela sabia, que desde então seria apenas o fim da citação.

Sem tragédia. Nunca mais seria igual. Ele não precisava dizer. Estava escrito em seus olhos. Na palma de sua mão. Nos seus joelhos no chão.

Admissão.

Ela sorriu. Finalmente.

**FIM**

.

_Poesia: Fogo - Autor: Mauri._

.

_Bom, ai esta, um tanto diferente doque todos estão acostumados, eu só estava num clima diferente. _

_Eu espero opiniões._

_Eu realmente adoro todos vocês =]._


End file.
